


The Bet

by ProudSinner (MercurialInK)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Extremely Dubious Consent, Forced Orgasm, Gangbang, Hanamiya is not a nice person, Knifeplay, Multi, Nipple Piercings, Shibari, Spanking, and his team are very enthusiastic about his lack of niceness, because I am not comfortable with them being in hs, it doesnt really come up, kiyoshi fucks up, leave all your morals behind and sin, seriously so much sin, sin - Freeform, this is technically a college AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-11 14:06:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5629216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurialInK/pseuds/ProudSinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU where Seirin doesn't need the win against Kirisaki Daiichi to advance to the Winter Cup, and Hanamiya decides to offer Kiyoshi a bet: Kirisaki Daiichi will lay off the rough play - in exchange for being able to take home one of Seirin's players if they win.</p><p>AKA: I'm going to hell, but you're reading this, which means I'll see you there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kiyoshi caught sight of Hanamiya out of the corner of his eye. He hung back after a quick word to Hyuuga, stepping into the darkened hallway. He guessed it would have been too much to hope that Hanamiya would have gotten less creepy over time.

 

“Makoto,” he said brightly. “It’s been a while.”

 

“It has,” Hanamiya agreed, too pleasantly. “I suppose congratulations are in order - your team of goodie two shoes doesn’t need the win against Kirisaki Daiichi to go to the Winter Cup after all. You're safe."

 

Kiyoshi grinned widely. They had scraped out one last dunk against Shuttoku as the buzzer sounded, securing the most tenuous win they had ever experienced. With two victories, Seirin was going to the Winter Cup, no matter what happened in the next game. Nobody had expected them to advance, let alone do so so unquestionably.

 

With a win and a loss, Kirisaki Daiichi was still in contention.

 

“We’ll play a good game!” Kiyoshi said brightly. “And we’ll do our best to win!”

 

Hanamiya shrugged. His body language was thoroughly relaxed, but Kiyoshi felt an electric tension on the air. It was like staring down a cobra, wondering when it would strike.

 

 

( _Or was that a spider?_ Kiyoshi wondered absently.)

 

“You have a lot of faith in your team,” Hanamiya observed, far too casually. Kiyoshi observed him carefully before smiling blissfully. He’d never seen any reason to not address the elephant in the room. Now was no exception.

 

“Ok Hanamiya, what is it that you want?”

 

“Want?” Hanamiya echoed. “I guess that’s a nice word. Want. What I _want_ is a little wager, just between you and me.”

 

Kiyoshi tilted his head to the side in confusion. A wager was the last thing he had expected… though perhaps he should have, knowing how well Hanamiya liked to mess with others.

 

“What’s the wager?” Kiyoshi asked cautiously.

 

“A member of your team,” Hanamiya said at once, and there was the dangerous glint in his eye, the hint of the too wide smirk that came before disaster. Kiyoshi felt goosebumps go up and down his skin.

 

“We win, and I get to choose a member of Seirin to belong to us for the night.”

 

The predatory expression on Hanamiya’s face left absolutely no doubt in Kiyoshi’s mind who Hanamiya intended to choose. The shorter mans eyes raked up and down Kiyoshi’s body with enough innuendo to make that clear.

 

“And if we win?”

 

“You get your victory and your dignity,” Hanamiya sneered. Kiyoshi scoffed.

 

“Come on Makoto, you know me better than to assume I’m that stupid. I may not be as smart as you are, but I wont risk-”

 

“Ah ah ah-” Hanamiya waved a finger in front of the now irritated Iron Heart, shutting the larger boy up.

 

“If you agree to this wager of mine, I guarantee tomorrows’ game will be free of any unfortunate ‘accidents’.”

 

Kiyoshi’s blood boiled. The way Hanamiya said that word, _accidents,_ like he hadn’t used his position on his team to target players, like he hadn’t taken sick pleasure in ruining the careers of people who had never done anything to him, the bastard –

 

He reined in his temper enough to avoid hitting the other boy, enough to seriously consider what was on the table here.

 

Bet his own safety against protecting his team? It wasn’t even a close call. Hanamiya wanted to get a thrill out of tearing Kiyoshi apart? Fine. He could do it without getting his jollies harming Kiyoshi's teammates too. 

 

“Done,” Kiyoshi said immediately. “I’ll agree.”

 

The smirk on Hanamiya’s face grew even larger. Kiyoshi had the sinking feeling that maybe he'd missed something, but it was already too late to take back. 

 

“Perfect.”

 

He rose to his feet in an unhurried, loping motion. Hanamiya was almost in the hallway before Kiyoshi called him back.

 

“And Hanamiya?”

 

“What, Iron Heart?”

 

“If you or anyone on your team harms any member of Seirin tomorrow, I will not call off the deal. I will not make an official complaint to have the game tapes from every round of this tournament pulled and examined for foul play. I won’t even tell the tournament director that you just blackmailed me into putting myself at risk to avoid having you injure my teammates like you injured me last year.”

 

His voice blazed with anger, the full force of the Uncrowned King in his voice.

 

“I will, right there on the court in full view of every person in that stadium, rip both of your arms off and shove them up your ass so far that I’ll be able to reach down your throat and shake your hand when I’m done.”

 

He was heaving for breath, leaning over the captain with a fury he had all but forgotten he could even possess.

 

Hanamiya grinned again, and flicked Kiyoshi in the middle of the forehead.

 

“Ooooh, scary!” he mocked. “Don’t worry about that Iron Heart, I’m as good as my word. Or don’t you trust me?”

 

Kiyoshi didn’t dignify that question with an answer. He drew back, his anger draining away all at once.

 

“Well, good,” he said. And then he smiled, wide and sincere. “Without any accidents, we can really play tomorrow! Lets have some fun.”

 

He clapped Hanamiya on the shoulder and left to go rejoin his team.

 

Hanamiya waited until Kiyoshi had cleared the corner to start laughing.

 

_Oh, we’ll be playing tomorrow, that’s for sure. I think I’m the only one who will be having any fun though._

 

…


	2. Chapter 2

Seirin was getting ready to go out on the court and warm up, and Hyuuga had the team gathered around him, his face serious as he dolled out his last bits of pre-game strategy.

 

“Be ready for their fouls.”

 

Kiyoshi flinched at the reminder of what he had yet to tell his team, wanting nothing more than to let his captains warning be, but he couldn’t let his teammates go out onto the court with the wrong idea of what to expect.

 

“No,” he said, interrupting Hyuuga. “Focus on the game. They won’t foul us on purpose today.”

 

There was a pause as Kiyoshi watched Hyuuga stew on the words for a moment, and then came the explosion he knew to expect. 

 

“Are you insane?” Hyuuga shouted angrily. “Did you forget what they did to us? What they did to you? To every team they’ve faced so far in this tournament?”

 

Kiyoshi clenched his jaw, pulling Hyuuga off to the side – Riko following with a scowl that promised vengeance.

 

“Hanamiya made me a deal,” he said quietly, his back to the team to prevent them hearing. “I don’t think we need to worry about their screens. Their regular play is bad enough, we need to focus on clearing their zone defense.”

 

He could see Riko’s jaw twisting, and Hyuuga’s fists clenching in anger, but they let it go. He’d tell them – after, maybe. When they’d won, and there was no more risk.

 

“Fine,” Hyuuga snapped. “Keep an eye out, especially on their screens. I don’t want any of you getting hurt.”

 

The team looked confused and concerned when the three of them turned around. That wasn’t good. Kiyoshi couldn’t let them go onto the court worried, because their play would suffer for it. He smiled brightly.

 

“Let’s go have some fun!”

 

The mood lightened perceptibly, and on that brighter note, Seirin filed out of the room, walking towards the court with a nervous intensity.

 

Hyuuga and Kiyoshi were the first ones out onto the court, cheers raining down from the stands blurring into an endless stream of white noise.

 

It was almost time.

 

“I want to know about the deal you made with Hanamiya and I want to know right now,” Hyuuga said behind Kiyoshi. The Iron Heart turned to face his friend and captain.

 

“I’m sorry captain,” he said. “No. I’m the only one the bet involves, I don’t want this distracting you, okay?”

 

Hyuuga’s expression didn’t grow any less intense. If anything, he looked even angrier.

 

“He agreed to lay off the rough play if I agreed that I would go home with his team if he won, okay?” Kiyoshi said quietly. “Either way, it won’t matter because we’re going to _win_ Junpei, and nothing is going to happen. This is just between me and Makoto, just like he promised. Do not let this affect your game. I need your head on the court.”

 

Hyuuga looked like he was about to flat out deck Kiyosh right there and then, so Kiyoshi patted him on the head, smiling serenely.

 

“Let’s have some fun!”

…

Forty minutes of gameplay later, the basketball hit the court with a final slam.

 

Seirin had made a final, buzzer-beating play.

 

A final, miraculous play that had brought the score up to 71-72, in favor of Kirisaki Daiichi.

 

Kiyoshi felt cold acceptance grip his stomach as he looked up at the scoreboard.

 

_We came so close._

 

Kirisaki Daiichi’s Spiders Web had held Seirin captive until the end of the third quarter, when Kuroko had finally found the key to freeing them from the powerful defensive format. But a lead of almost thirty-seven points was no small hurdle for Seirin to catch up to. They had come so close, so very, very close, but it hadn’t been enough. Even without their fouls, Kirisaki Daiichi's zone defense was probably the best of any college team out there - definitely the best in this region. 

 

At least, Kiyoshi thought dully, accepting that tonight was going to be an unpleasant affair, nobody was hurt. And either way, Seirin was going to the Winter Cup. The only thing at stake here was what he had chosen to wager himself. That was fine.

 

To protect his team, Kiyoshi would do anything.

 

Even this.

 

“I think I like the sight of you on your knees, Iron Heart.”

 

Right. He'd fallen onto the side of the court sinking their last shot. It had landed, but it wasn't enough.

 

Kiyoshi pulled himself to his feet, looking impassively at Hanamiya. The other boy was smirking.

 

“So close, so close,” he mocked.

 

“Well, there’s always next time!” The sentiment fell flat, even to Kiyoshi's ears.

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll come by to collect on our wager after we shower. Don’t think about leaving before I do.”

 

Kiyoshi nodded, and Hanamiya jogged off to line up with his team. He felt his knee tremble from the strain of playing a full game against a very tough team, but Hyuuga was beside him a second later, supporting him.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

Their Captains’ voice was rough with emotion, coming out in a low growl that almost obscured the words.

 

“We all did our best,” Kiyoshi replied. He felt tired, so damn tired. He wasn’t looking forward to whatever Hanamiya had planned, and he just wanted all of this to be over.

 

“Not good enough though,” Hyuuga murmured. “Come on, we’ll talk about this later.”

 

Later turned out to not be a great time because the second Seirin was sequestered in their locker room, Kagami turned on Kiyoshi.

 

“What the hell was that conversation earlier?” Kagami demanded. “What deal did you make?”

  
Kiyoshi sighed. He would have been happy if nobody else on his team ever found out about this. He didn't want to give them any guilt, or to taint an evening that should have been a massive celebration for all of them. They had lost the last battle here, but the war was theirs: they were going to the Winter Cup. 

 

“He said we wouldn’t have any accidents if I agreed to give myself up to him if they won,” he said tightly.

 

“And you believed him?” Riko asked. And then the full realization hit him. “WHAT THE HELL TEPPEI?”

 

Kiyoshi looked down.

 

“I will protect this team with everything I have,” he said quietly. “I wasn’t about to risk having Hanamiya decide to target you. What if he decided that he was going to injure Kagami during the game? Or Kuroko? Our kouhai depend on us too, I wasn’t about to put them in a war zone if I could avoid it. Tell me you wouldn't have done exactly the same thing.”

 

Riko let out a loud frustrated noise.

 

“YOU DON’T DO STUFF LIKE THIS WITHOUT TELLING YOUR COACH FIRST!” She shouted. It was the first time he’d seen her truly furious with him, and it was terrifying.

 

“Coach.”

 

Hyuuga laid a hand on Riko’s shoulder. Riko stiffened, but she turned into the captains’ embrace.

 

“Can’t we just… call the police or something?” Furihata asked, brow furrowed. "I mean, its not like most games aren't taped, we play one reel and say they're blackmailing Kiyoshi into hurting him, that has to be a crime, right?

 

“Best case scenario, they tell us we should have filed complaints with the tournament over the fouls and that stuff that happens in a game isn't assault," Kiyoshi said bleakly. "And we have no proof of what he intends to do. Hanamiya will just smile and say he was going to haze me in some embarrassing but harmless way. College bullying isn't usually so serious the cops need to get involved."

 

“Well we can’t just do nothing and let him hurt you!” Hyuuga snarled, and there were nods of agreement all around.

 

Kiyoshi exhaled deeply.

 

“Go home,” he said. “All of you. That’s what you can do for me.”

 

“We’re staying right here,” Kagami proclaimed, and Kiyoshi couldn’t help but smile.

 

“You’re like our big brother, we aren’t just going to leave you,” Kuroko said quietly. He’d been silent this entire time, but even his usually expressionless face was full of emotion. Hanamiya had been taunting him since the beginning of the second quarter and had shattered something in the blue haired specialist’s composure that had been further ground to dust by the knowledge of what Kiyoshi had done.

 

Kiyoshi wished he could have avoided the heavy weight of his team’s pity, because it made it even worse than the act itself. Now he'd hurt them anyway, by letting them know how he was going to be hurt to help them.

 

Seirin showered in silence, packed up in silence, and waited together, tension driving all of them up the walls, in silence.

 

The sound of a knock on the locker room door was deafening. Kiyoshi stood, but before he could reach the door, the first string of Kirisaki Daiichi strolled in, looking like none of them had a single care in the world. Kiyoshi supposed as conquering victors here to pick up their spoils of war, they didn’t.

 

“I’m here to collect my bounty,” Hanamiya said.

 

Kiyoshi sighed, hitching his bag higher up his shoulder.

 

“Fine,” he said shortly. “Let’s do this.”

 

“Ah ah, Iron Heart, I wasn’t talking about you.”

 

It took a few seconds for those words to hit home. When they did, Kiyoshi’s eyes widened in horror and surprise.

 

“What are you talking about?” he snapped. “The deal we had was if you won, you took _me._ That's what you said, that this was just between us."

 

“Oh, the Iron Heart should work on his listening skills,” Kazuya said from the back of the group, punctuating the comment with a pop of bubble gum.

 

“What Kazuya here means is, our deal was that if we won, I got to choose _a_ member of Seirin that took my fancy,” Hanamiya smirked, and Kiyoshi felt his heart drop through the floor.

 

“No.”

 

“No?” Hanamiya’s confusion was so clearly put on it was laughable. This felt like some kind of horrible dream. “Your honor will let you renege on a deal when I’ve held up my end of the bargain already? You’re a hard man Teppei, but I guess I can just take it out twice as hard on-”

 

“I get it, shut up.” Kiyoshi snapped, surprising himself and his team with the impatience in his voice. “Please Makoto, don’t play this game. Just pick me, for god’s sake! You want someone to make it good for you, fine. You want someone good and honorable to torment and take down a notch, you won’t find anyone better than me, so why are you doing this?”

 

Hanamiya – the bastard – actually laughed.

 

“Because nothing I ever do to you will dim that spirit of yours quite as much as handing you back a broken toy instead of one of your beloved teammates.”

 

Kiyoshi had never felt this helpless in his life.

 

“Now I suppose I should choose which one of your teammates it should be-”

 

“I am not letting you-”

 

“For shits sake, someone shut him up already!” Hanamiya moaned. "I'm already bored of this _loser_."

 

It was Hiroshi, their #8, who took Hanamiya up on his order, moving lighting fast to pin Kiyoshi against the wall of lockers beside him, a hand at the boys mouth and a leg twisted around Kiyoshi’s bad knee in an all too real threat. Kiyoshi froze in the hold, not daring to twist or move. 

 

Several of Seirin’s team rushed forward but Seto and Kazuya cut them off, body checking them while Hiroshi pinned the struggling Kiyoshi.

 

“Oh that’s so much better,” Hanamiya said, cracking his neck both ways. “Now, Seirin, I suppose you’ll stay nice and polite, or Hiroshi can break Iron Heart’s knee and _really_ put him out for the rest of his high school career.”

 

The silence that fell felt like an executioners axe hitting home. Hanamiya had them screwed six ways to Sunday and they all knew it.

 

“I wonder which one of you will hurt my friend here the most,” Hanamiya said, moving forward with graceful steps, peering at the players who stood frozen still, glaring but muzzled by the position their ace was in.

 

“His best friend and love interest, the stalwart captain?” Hanamiya asked, peering into Hyuuga’s snarling face. Seirin’s Captain had his hands clenched into trembling, white knuckled fists at his side. “I suppose you might be fun, but there’s a bit _too_ much fight in you.”

 

Hanamiya swept away in a quick movement, leaving Hyuuga to stare helplessly as the other teenager advanced on Izuki.

 

“Maybe I should shut up your puns for a bit,” he murmured. “He has promise, don’t you think, Kazuya?”

 

“Yes, but don’t you think that the second years are quite quick to defend their kouhai?” Kazuya replied casually.

 

It _was_ true, and Hanamiya had already noted it. The second years were a barrier in front of the five first years, standing shoulder to shoulder to block any access to their younger teammates. Hanamiya had no interest in the three boys who had sat on the bench, but then-

 

“Ah yes, it was by threatening their prodigal first years that I secured Iron Heart’s agreement to our wager to begin with,” he agreed pleasantly as though this was just occurring to him. He didn’t have to look to see Kiyoshi’s eyes widen in fear over Hiroshi’s hand. He enjoyed the way all the older students tensed at the suggestion.

 

 _There it is,_ Hanamiya thought victoriously, scanning the line of first years. Subjugating Kagami Taiga had such… such _promise_ as an idea. He was full of fire just like their captain and Iron Heart, and Hanamiya was oh so ready to see that fire extinguished, especially after how much trouble the first year college player had given them.

 

“Teppei was oh so quick to throw himself upon my sword to avoid directing its blade towards them,” Hanamiya said. He flicked his hand, indicating that the second years should move so that he could peer at the first years unblocked.

 

“No,” Hyuuga said. “You want to take a pound of flesh, take it out of someone your own size, don’t traumatize first years.”

 

Hanamiya sighed again.

 

“What don’t you get about this situation?” he asked the other captain, exasperated. “Move, or Iron Heart will be using a cane to walk for the rest of his life. Now.”

 

The second years hesitated, looking from Kiyoshi to Hyuuga.

 

“Captain,” Kagami said, his voice unwavering. “If Kiyoshi was willing to do this to protect us, so am I. If this is the cost of making sure nobody left that court on a stretcher, I’ll pay it.”

 

“So will I,” Kawahara said at the same time as Fukuda.

 

“A-and me,” Furihata stuttered out.

 

“Oh for Christs’ sake, this is wonderful and heartwarming, but it’s _disgusting.”_ Hanamiya snarled. “ _Move.”_

 

The defeat in the faces of the second years was _delicious._

 

Perfect.

 

Hanamiya had not even  _done_ anything yet and he was already getting to watch his hated rival unravel at the seams. 

 

Exactly what Hanamiya wanted. Now, to pick the first year who would have the most impact. He’d already dismissed the benchwarmers – friends, and good ones of his Iron Heart, but hardly irreplaceable. He returned to his original thought of subjugating the powerful Kagami, and enjoyed a moment of imagining the boy on his knees, glaring up at him with all the fire in his expression right now, only to have all his fight taken away.

 

It made Hanamiya want to lick his lips.

 

And then his eyes, trailed down to Kagami’s left side, where the little phantom stood looking just as righteously ferocious as his partner.

 

Hadn’t the invisible passing specialist been the one to confront Hanamiya repeatedly, try and draw him to the ‘light’? Hadn’t it been that slip of a boy who had stood in his way before the game and tried to chew him out for hurting other players, who had the gall to _threaten_ him?

 

And hadn’t it been that boy who had broken the Spiders Web so successfully and prevented it from being reactivated in the final quarter of the game, just not in time to make up the difference in points that Hanamiya had raked up?

 

Oh, that would be more than tasty.

 

Hanamiya was willing to bet that nobody gave the invisible boy credit for being as ferociously emotional as he was. He was quite satisfied with the idea of drawing out all that fire the little Phantom kept bottled up away from the world.

 

“We’ll just be taking your little Phantom then, and be on our way.”

 

Kiyoshi let out a strangled sound of misery and thrashed once in Hiroshi’s grip before sagging against the wall, finally realizing the futility of this situation. Hyuuga growled, but it was Kagami who truly delighted Hanamiya.

 

“No way!” he yelled, moving in front of Kuroko. “You take him over my dead body you punk ass bastard!”

 

What followed was a long line of expletives that quickly bled into English and bored Hanamiya _immeasurably._

 

“Kagami, is it?” he asked politely when the boy paused for breath. “Shut up. I wasn’t joking about breaking Iron Heart’s knee, and I am half a second away from letting Hiroshi do just that.”

 

Kagami let out a roar and was about to charge Hanamiya when he doubled over in pain, landing hard on his knees.

 

Now _that_ was a pretty picture, but what was even prettier was the look of determination on the little Phantoms face when he stepped around his friend, having hit him to save Hanamiya the effort of ordering his teammate to break Kiyoshi’s knee. How delightfully and efficiently ruthless.

 

“Captain,” Kuroko said, turning to Hyuuga, “Would you mind taking number two? I will contact you tomorrow to get him back.”

 

“Kuroko-”

 

“He has some food in the bag,” Kuroko gently placed his bag by his captain’s feet and turned to Hanamiya.

 

“I am in your care,” he said, bowing politely. Hanamiya couldn’t _believe_ this kid.

 

He couldn’t wait to _break_ him.

 

Kiyoshi yelled something that was probably “NO!” but Hanamiya couldn’t care less.

 

“Hara, please escort our guest to the team bus,” Hanamiya said. “And keep an eye on him, we already know he’s good at disappearing.”

 

Hara gestured for Kuroko to follow and the blue haired phantom did just that. When he was close enough Hara grabbed his shoulder and steered him forwards, out of the locker room along with two of the other first string players. Hanamiya took another few seconds to suck in the pure _devastation_ he would be leaving behind, smirking again.

 

“Ah, Hiroshi, I think you can let the Iron Heart down now,” he said. “We have what we came for.”

 

“You bastards!” Hyuuga growled.

 

“Maybe, but I’m not the one who traded my teammate for a better chance at winning a game,” Hanamiya turned around. “That was all Iron Heart over there. I’ll call you tomorrow to pick up your little Phantom.”

 

Hanamiya paused, his back to the team that was rapidly falling to pieces. He smiled.

 

“What’s left of him, at any rate.”

 

He was prepared for Kagami’s response, and whirled around, planting his fist firmly in Kagami's stomach when the taller player surged forward to attack him.

 

Kagami went down hard to his knees for the second time in a few minutes, and Hanamiya smiled down pleasantly at him.

 

“Does he know how much you care about him?” he asked. Kagami ground his teeth together but didn’t answer.

 

“I thought so. Don’t worry, I’ll take care of him for you. Maybe there will even be something left of him for you when I’m done.”

 

This time when Hanamiya walked away, nobody followed him. The door slammed closed behind the captain, and then it was entirely silent.

 

For a second, everything was frozen, like a horrifying and grotesque still life, and then Kiyoshi heaved a moan of misery, lifting himself to his hands and knees.

 

“I didn’t know he’d choose someone else,” he whispered. “I didn’t know, I didn’t know, this is all my fault…”

 

“Teppei,” Hyugga said, his voice harsh through a clenched jaw. “Shut up. You assumed he wanted you, and that's probably what he even meant at the time. Don’t put that on yourself. We’ll get him back, okay? We will.”

...

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @becca here's your fucking sin

 

...

 

Kuroko followed the Kirisaki Daiichi team quietly.

 

None of them seemed to mind the silence. Hara kept a hand on Kuroko’s shoulder as they walked – not directing him, just a constant pressure, reminding Kuroko that the older boy knew exactly where he was. That meant disappearing wasn’t exactly an option.

 

“Hey now, there’s no reason to be nervous,” Hara said, popping a bubble to punctuate the sentence. “We’re not monsters, after all.”

 

Kuroko had seen the recordings from one of the team’s earlier matches, and was inclined to disagree.

 

Kuroko was steered up the steps onto the team bus. Hara walked him all the way to the back, where he slid into the window seat and indicated Kuroko should grab the seat beside him.

 

Already tired of this stupid game Kuroko took the seat. Seto sprawled on the seat opposite him, smiling languidly.

 

“Don’t worry, little Phantom,” Seto said with a slow smile. “We have all night. We’re not going to do anything to you just yet.”

 

Kuroko still held himself stiffly, uncomfortable knowing that whatever was about to happen, he was probably going to get hurt.

 

He was scared, but trying as hard as he could not to show it.

 

It seemed that the team was going to essentially ignore him until their captain showed up. Hara’s hand was resting lazily on the inside of Kuroko’s thigh, but the Seirin player was doing everything he could to ignore it. He hoped that was not a sign of where the evening was headed.

 

Hanamiya strolled up the steps onto the bus, and Kuroko didn’t know if he should feel relieved or even tenser, knowing what was coming. Hanamiya was a sadist. Kuroko had garnered as much from the conversation Hanamiya had with his team – in particular the way he interacted with Kiyoshi and Hyuuga.

 

Hanamiya paused at the front of the bus, spoke to the bus driver for a moment, and then ambled towards the back of the bus as the doors shut.

 

He sat down in the middle of the bench like it was throne.

 

The captain leaned back and looked at Kuroko. A smirk was curling around the edges of his mouth.

 

“Why don’t you sit right here.”

 

Kuroko didn’t bother sighing. He got up, awkwardly turned around in the small space, and sat over the captains’ lap. With a chuckle, Hanamiya opened his knees, pulling Kuroko’s legs open. Kuroko tried to move his legs over Hanamiya’s knees to close them but was stopped by the captain’s hand grabbing his inner thigh.

 

“You’ll leave them where they are,” Hanamiya whispered into Kuroko’s ear. “If you know what’s good for you.”

 

After that, Kuroko didn’t bother trying to unhook his knees from those of the Kirisaki Daiichi captain.

 

“See, I knew this one would be a good little bitch,” Hanamiya bragged, his hand coming up to rest possessively over Kuroko’s stomach. And then without warning, he slid it down deliberately into Kuroko’s shorts to grab his dick.

 

Kuroko cried out, trying for the second time to close his legs, but Hiroshi and Itsuki held them in place.

 

“Hey now, you heard the Captain,” Hara said with a lazy smile. “Keep them open.”

 

Kuroko closed his eyes, but he couldn’t escape the feeling of hands pressing along the inside of his thighs.

 

Suddenly, he felt the edge of his pants being pushed up and a mouth closing in on his inner thigh, licking and sucking the delicate skin there. Kuroko gasped and opened his eyes, reaching out to push Kojiro away (or pull him closer, he didn’t know).

 

“Ah ah,” Hanamiya said, closing a hand around Kuroko’s arm. Kuroko was by no means weak. He had a huge amount of upper body strength, the kind of muscles that were necessary to blast a basketball all the way across a court. But Hanamiya gripped his arm with enough strength to stop his arm in its tracks, and Kuroko had no leverage to wrest it back. He was pinned, like a fly in a spider's web.

 

Kuroko struggled, but with his legs spread like they were he couldn’t get any purchase. He brought his other hand up but Hanamiya grunted in annoyance as it dug into his hand.

 

“Seto, would you?” he asked. Seto grinned, sliding over to Hanmiya’s other side and gently but firmly drawing Kuroko’s free hand away. Kuroko gasped again as Seto laid out his arm across his lap. Once Kuroko’s wrist was in a firm grasp, Seto started running his fingers gently along the inside of Kuroko’s arm, all the way up to his elbow and back down to the delicate skin of his wrist.

 

Kuroko gasped and bucked, but there was nowhere to go and no way to get away from the hands rubbing everywhere. He felt like a fly, trapped in a spider's web, and lost a second of distraction to thinking about exactly how appropriate an analogy that was before he was drawn by in the moment by the feeling of Hanamiya bucking up into him. Through both of their gym shorts, he could definitely feel how excited Hanamiya was, and it robbed him of what little breath he could draw into his lungs.

 

The hand Hanamiya wasn’t using to immobilize Kuroko’s other hand kept rubbing at Kuroko’s dick, which was now rock hard, responding to the stimulation from the Kirisaki Daiichi captain.

 

“He’s definitely a responsive one,” Seto grinned up at Hanamiya.

 

Hanamiya chuckled, the sound loud and low in Kuroko’s ear.

 

“That’s right, he didn’t show us anything but that stoic, blank face during that match, but we know that’s all for show right?” he asked rhetorically. Kuroko couldn’t catch his breath to respond, but Hanamiya obviously didn’t expect him to.

 

“I’m a little disappointed how easy it was to unmask you, honestly,” Hanamiya continued. Kuroko wondered how the boy could be so calm with his hand running up and down Kuroko’s cock.

 

“Such a slut for it," Kojiro said flatly, looking up from Kuroko’s thigh. "Is it even a punishment if he likes it so much?"

 

“Why don’t you see if you can make the little Phantom scream?” Hanamiya suggested. “He should enjoy tonight while he can.”

 

Kuroko felt his thighs being lifted up. In the haze of pleasure he had no ability to fight back as his basketball shorts were dragged down to his knees.

 

“No-”

 

“Shh,” Hanamiya hushed Kuroko. “You don’t get to tell us no tonight. That’s the deal, remember? You’re protecting your team, so just sit back and enjoy what we’re going to do to you. Or don't. It doesn't actually matter that much to me.”

 

Kuroko gasped out as Kojiro wrapped his mouth around his dick.

 

Hanamiya’s slick hand slid back up his chest, pushing up his jersey. His hand was wet with precum as it rubbed against Kuroko’s nipples, punching and twisting gently.

 

Kuroko’s hips thrust against his will, squirming in Hanamiya’s lap. He was all too aware of the heat of Hanamiya’s erection behind him and the gripping sensation of all of the hands teasing his oversensitive skin. He wanted it to stop, he wanted it to continue, he didn’t know _what_ he wanted, but whatever Kojiro was doing with his tongue was incredible.

 

Kuroko cried out softly as he came, shuddering in Hanamiya’s grip.

 

“Good boy,” Hanamiya said, ruffling Kuroko’s head. “Hiroshi, you ready?”

 

“I’ve got you captain,” Hiroshi said. “Hold on little Phantom.”

 

Kuroko didn’t see the cloth coming up to his face. His first impression that something might be wrong was when he took a deep breath of soft cotton and found something overpoweringly sweet and sour right under his nose.

 

Suddenly, the world started spinning and greying out.

 

Kuroko was vaguely aware he was being drugged, but from the first breath, he couldn’t rouse any objections. His head fell back onto Hanamiya’s shoulder, but the cloth followed him.

 

Kuroko was vaguely aware of his pants being pulled back up and many hands manipulating him to lay down on the bench in the back of the bus. His limbs weren’t responding to him any more, but Kuroko couldn’t muster the energy to be upset about it.

 

“Don’t worry, little Phantom,” Hanamiya said, leaning close over Kuroko’s ear. “We’ll take real good care of you.”

 

Kuroko closed his eyes, and let the world fall away.

 

…

 

He woke up in parts. Kuroko’s eyes flickered. His limbs twitched.

 

He became aware of the fact that he was restrained, and pretty heavily so. He was tied spread eagle on a bed, each of his limbs strapped into a heavy leather cuff. He spotted silver buckles holding the leather closed around his wrists and ankles.

 

“Hey there sleeping beauty,” Hanamiya said. “We’ve got a busy schedule so it’s time to wake up!”

 

Kuroko winced, turning his face away from the captain. His face colored at the thought that not so long ago the other boys hand had been jerking him off.

 

“Aw, don’t be like that,” Hanamiya said. “We’ll let you out to play, I just wanted you tied down to make sure I had your full attention when I told you the rules for tonight.”

 

Kuroko stared back blankly, determined to not let Hanamiya get back under his skin. A smile stretched across the captain’s face as he watched Kuroko, giving away just how amusing he found this entire situation to be.

 

“Man I can’t believe your own senpai sold you down the river,” Hanamiya said, shaking his head. “They must really hate you over there, even if you are the one that helps them win their games.”

 

“Kiyoshi didn’t do anything wrong,” Kuroko replied, unable to stop himself from arguing with the other boy. Unfortunately, Hanamiya just seemed to find this more amusing.

 

He ran a hand up Kuroko’s leg, which twitched under the pressure. It was just about then that Kuroko realized he was naked. His entirely bare leg was exposed to whatever Hanamiya wanted to do to it. Reflexively, he jerked his legs together, but he couldn't move them more than a few inches from where they were pinned.

 

“Oh come now, my hand has been on your dick, I think we’re way past being shy now.”

 

Kuroko glared at the captain.

 

“Fine, I told you we would have rules, so here they are,” Hanamiya said, still smiling. “First and most importantly, you won’t be having another orgasm like earlier until I allow it, which should be pretty much when we’re done with you. Since I figure you’ll have some trouble with that, I was nice enough to give you some help.”

 

He ran a finger along Kuroko’s dick, which Kuroko was beginning to realize felt really strange. He leaned forward as much as he could while spread eagle on his back to see what Hanamiya had done to his penis.

 

It was trapped in some barred metal contraption that seemed hellishly complicated. Kuroko let his head fall back in exasperation as Hanamiya continued to amuse himself with Kuroko’s sex, trapped in a tight cock cage.

 

“In case you had any doubts about who’s in charge here, It’s me,” he said. “And this is locked, so don’t get any ideas about running away once we release you, unless you want to explain how that got on there. I had to hold Hara's hand while he got one of these cut off his dick and I wouldn't recommend it.”

 

Kuroko glanced to the side and saw Hara throw up a peace sign, not looking embarrassed at all. 

 

“Rule number two, you’ll do whatever I tell you to,” Hanamiya continued. “We’ll be playing a game tonight and I expect you to be an enthusiastic participant, because I can always call up your precious Iron Heart and ask if he’s interested in trading places with you. I’m betting he will be, what do you think? He wouldn’t be nearly as much fun as you’re turning into, but he would definitely be _compliant._ ”

 

Kuroko flinched.

 

“I’ll do what you say,” he said.

 

“Very good,” Hanamiya said. “The game we’re gong to play is simple. Each of us gets to draw one piece of paper out of this jar-”

 

At this, Hanamiya, picked up a jar off the side of the table, waving it in Kuroko’s field of vision before returning it to its space. “Complete all six tasks, and one extra bonus round from me, and you’re done for the night. Understand?”

 

Kuroko nodded.

 

“I understand,” he said. “Are you going to set me free now?”

 

Hanamiya smirked.

 

“Sure thing,” he said. “Itsuki, unlock him would you?”

 

He threw something across the room. The center caught it, and walked over to Kuroko, unlocking and then unbuckling each of the restraints that held Kuroko to the bed.

 

Kuroko slowly slid back up the bed, hooking his arms around his knees to give himself some semblance of modesty at least for now.

 

Looking around, he could see he was in a pretty spacious bedroom. The six starting members of the Kirisaki Daiichi team were gathered around in a half circle around him, both blocking off his way to the exit, and intimidating him, even though they were all cross-legged and relaxed. They were all in their boxers and most of them looked freshly showered, but Kuroko had the feeling that would change.

 

“Since I’ll be taking your last slip, I’ll draw first,” Hanamiya said with a flourish, picking up the jar. “Get ready phantom, because we’re going to have a long night.”

 

The captain reached into the jar, rummaging around for a few seconds before coming up with a neatly folded square of paper. It was identical to every other folded square inside that insidious little jar, but Kuroko couldn’t help but eye it warily, knowing that whatever was on that piece of paper would soon be done to him personally.

 

Hanamiya took his sweet time unfolding the paper, grinning mockingly the whole time.

 

“Ah, a spanking!” he read out loud from the revealed entry. “Well, I guess that’s that. Come over here, phantom,” he told Kuroko. “What’s it your Iron Heart loves to say? Let’s have some fun.”

 

Kuroko wanted nothing more than to sink into the pillows of the bed and never be seen again, but he straightened up. Trying to find some semblance of dinity, he tried to walk over to where Hanamiya was standing, only to have the other boy shake his head.

 

“No no, for tonight you’re our _pet_ little phantom, so you should crawl, not walk.”

 

Kuroko felt his cheeks flush a little at that.

 

“This is stupid,” he said instead, getting on all fours.

 

“Pets don’t talk either,” Seto said from the other side of the room.

 

“He has a point,” Hanamiya allowed with a grin. “So crawl over here and accept what’s coming to you already. Make me come over there, and I promise it will be a whole lot worse.”

 

…

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

...

 

Kuroko was sprawled over Hanamiya’s lap.

 

The captain was running the palm of his hand over Kuroko’s bare ass, gripping it firmly and smoothing it out.

 

“Now here’s what I want from you,” Hanamiya said. Kuroko couldn’t see his face but he knew that the other man was smiling.

 

“As I see it, you’re here because _we_ did you and your team a tremendous favor,” Hanamiya continued, lazily groping Kuroko’s ass. “ _As I see it,_ you should thank us for every opportunity we give you to serve your need to protect your team. Don’t you think?”

 

“That wasn’t on the slip of paper,” Kuroko said blankly.

 

Hanamiya chuckled and gently slapped Kuroko’s ass.

 

“How about this. I’ll give you one for every point you scored against us, or you can take half that and thank me for every one I’m generous enough to give you.”

 

“Do you get sexual pleasure from bargaining with people?” Kuroko asked. He was rewarded with another painful slap on his ass.

 

“Make a choice,” Hanamiya said.

 

Kuroko considered Hanamiya’s proposal. Seirin had scored 71 points in their last game. He definitely didn’t want this…spanking… to go on that long. God, even thinking the word was embarrassing, and here he was bent over Hanamiya's lap like a school child. He should have known Hanamiya would be primarily interested in humiliating him.

 

“Fine,” he said at last. “I agree to your terms.”

 

He could hear the smile in Makoto’s voice when the captain answered.

 

“Thirty-five smacks then,” he said cheerfully. “Hara, you count for me will you?”

 

“Sure thing, Captain.”

 

“Ready, phantom?”

 

If Kuroko were more expressive he would have grimaced. As it was, he just tersely told the other basketball player that he was.

 

He was as ready as he could ever expect to be.

 

The first smack was white hot fire against the meat of his ass, and Kuroko had to stop himself from reacting outwardly to it.

 

“Thank me for this opportunity to help you protect your friends,” Hanamiya murmured, rubbing his hand against Kuroko’s ass.

 

“Thank you,” Kuroko grit out.

 

The next two hits came much faster and harder, and Kuroko was pressed for breath as he responded to each of them.

 

Hanamiya did not have a light hand, and he seemed to enjoy putting the full force of his swing behind every blow. Kuroko could feel the skin of his ass heating up with every strike of Hanamiya’s open palm.

 

“That’s twenty-five, Captain,” Hara said, blowing a bubble. “His ass looks all pretty and red.”

 

Kuroko squirmed at this assertion, but Hanamiya planted his hand squarely in the middle of Kuroko’s back.

 

“You heard him phantom, we’re not done yet,” he said cheerfully. "Don't you dare try and move."

 

A forceful smack came down on Kuroko’s thigh, and Kuroko groaned, moaning the thanks Hanamiya wanted him to give. He was having trouble keeping count; His entire world had narrowed down to the white hot pain of Hanamiya’s hand on his ass.

 

Three more came, hard, fast, and heavy.

 

“Just six more little phantom, you can do it for me,” Hanamiya murmured, rubbing the ache out of Kuroko’s ass. "I'm just kidding. You're a wet mess and crying like a child on his daddy's lap."

 

Those words twisted hot shame in Kuroko's gut.

 

“He’s quiet like a little mouse,” Furuhashi observed. “I don’t think you’re doing it right.”

 

“Oh come on now, aren’t you supposed to trust me?” Hanamiya pouted. “As if I’d say that, looser. He’s a quiet little bitch is all, but we’ll get some sounds out of him yet tonight.”

 

The next blow came particularly heavy, Hanamiya taking out his annoyance on Kuroko. The Seirin player could hardly keep up with every hit as Hanamiya started up again, quickly and furiously racking up blows.

 

“You’ve got two more captain,” Hara said, blowing another bubble.

 

Hanamiya made them count. The thirty-fourth blow made Kuroko feel as though his very bones were vibrating in response, and the thirty-fifth one, against the other cheek of his ass, seemed just as strong. He felt the impact halfway up his back.

 

“Thank you,” he gasped out, falling limp across Hanamiya’s lap. Hanamiya shoved him away and Kuroko sprawled on the floor, looking up at the ceiling. The floor was cool against his abused skin, but the pressure was also painful. He knew he had to move, but in a room full of individuals who wanted to hurt him, maybe it was best to lie still and attract as little attention as possible.

 

“Think we should give him a break before we draw the next slip?”

 

“Nah,” Hanamiya said casually. He reached over and grabbed the jar full of little slips of paper, and passed it on to the person to his right. That happened to be Itsuki.

 

Itsuki accepted the jar with an eager smile. Kuroko pulled himself up to watch the other boy rummage around in the jar for a few moments before picking up one of the slips inside of it. He was tense with anticipation. 

 

Itsuki jerked the paper open, and gave a long, slow smile.

 

“Heh, this is one of my favorites,” Itsuki said. “Our pretty little pet is getting fucked with a vibrating dildo.”

 

Chuckles broke out in the loose half circle around Kuroko, who was still slightly hazy with pain.

 

“Alright alright, Hara go get the dildo then.”

 

“Me? Why do I have to get up? Make Hiroshi do it.”

 

“Fine. Hiroshi.”

 

“No way man, I like the view from where I’m at.”

 

“One of you get up and get the damn dildo or you’re all getting fucked with it before him.”

 

“Aw, that’s kinky, Captain, do you promise?” Hara asked sweetly.

 

“Hara, if you don’t get up right now the next time I fuck you I will make sweet, respectful love to your ass all night.”

 

Hara rolled his eyes but he was smiling as he got up.

 

“Alright captain, no need to make threats, I got it,” he said lazily, walking over to the chest of drawers and pulling out an embarrassingly pink and sparkly dildo.

 

“Some lube too.”

 

“Geez, you’re getting lenient in your old age,” Seto groaned.

 

“Hara one more word and I swear-”

 

“Yeah yeah, I got it.”

 

Hara passed the requested items to Itsuki, who laid them out beside him methodically.

 

“Come here,” he told Kuroko, and Kuroko crawled over, not really wanting to know what would happen if he disobeyed.

 

He stopped in front of Itsuki, trying to swallow down the inevitable. He’d never had anything up his ass before, and he doubted it would be anything short of uncomfortable, especially with his entire ass burning from the force of Hanamiya’s heavy hand.

 

“Turn around,” Itsuki said shortly, and Kuroko obeyed. Itsuki’s strong arms moved Kuroko so that he was kneeling with his ass in the air and his head pressed against the floor, arms uselessly by his face.. He’d never felt more embarrassed or more exposed in his life.

 

“Good boy,” Itsuki said, rubbing a hand on Kuroko's flank. “Captain, you put a really nice color into his ass,” he said admirably.

 

“I do try,” Hanamiya said casually. Kuroko closed his eyes, trying to pretend he was anywhere but here right now.

 

Kuroko heard the snap of something being uncapped, and then the squelch of what he could deduce was lubricant. He kept his eyes shut as he felt one hand settle on his waist.

 

A moment later, he could feel a single finger pressing at the entrance of his ass. With a little bit of force and well lubricated, it went in without much effort. The sensation was… strange, to say the least. Kuroko buried his head in his arms, but felt his face being pulled up by the hair a second later.

 

“No, phantom, you’re going to show me how you tick,” Hanamiya said, his face only inches away from Kuroko's. “I want to see what makes you finally lose that precious cool of yours.”

 

Kuroko felt the finger fucking him relentlessly. He tried as hard as he could not to react when the second finger was added, and the two of them started moving back and forth, opening him more and more. Hanamiya didn't break eye contact the whole time.

 

The third finger made him let out a small gasp that sounded almost like a whine.

 

“Good work Itsuki,” Hanamiya praised. “I think he’s almost ready.”

 

Itsuki’s fingers continued to lazily move in and out of Kuroko’s ass for a little while longer before the other play pulled his hand free with a squelching noise.

 

Kuroko heard the sound of the lubricant cap again.

 

And then he felt something bigger than a finger pressing at his ass.

 

Kuroko was able to keep his stoic demeanor until his ass completely opened around the dildo before he couldn’t take it anymore. He bit down on his arm, trying to silence himself, but Hanamiya pulled him up by his hair for a second time.

 

“No hiding from me,” he chided. “Come on Itsuki, all the way. And pet, didn't I tell you not to disobey me? Stop testing the limit of my generosity."

 

Itsuki grunted an assent, and Kuroko felt the dildo push even deeper. It felt like it was going into his very soul, there was no way the whole thing would be able to fit, but then Itsuki gave it one last push.

 

Kuroko cried out as he felt it fill him entirely. He tried to push against it, but it was seated completely inside his ass.

 

“Give him a little preview of later tonight,” Furuhashi said blandly, and without any added input from Itsuki, Kuroko felt the dildo began to move.

 

It was vibrating _inside of him._

 

Kuroko cried out. He tried to move away from the sensations that were filling him entirely, but it was no use. Itsuki held onto his waist and let Kuroko try and ride out the feeling of the dildo inside of him, but quickly grew impatient.

 

“Ah, a little help!”

 

Kuroko didn’t even know which of the teammates grabbed him by the arms and shoulders, holding him still. He couldn’t help but twitch in their grasp as the vibrator moved inside of him, but he was helpless to try and do anything about it anymore.

 

Hanamiya gripped Kuroko's jaw in one hand, smiling beneficently down at the trapped basketball player.

 

If there hadn’t been a metal cage around his cock Kuroko imagined he’d probably be hard by now.

 

“Why don’t you go ahead and start playing?” Hanamiya suggested from somewhere over Kuroko. “We can’t keep him up all night you know.”

 

Itsuki chuckled. Kuroko felt fingers grasping at the base of the dildo and then it was pumping in and out of him. He couldn’t catch his breath – the feeling of being so full and then having the dildo drawn away and back again was leaving him breathes. His hips followed the path of the dildo against his will, trying to move against the force Itsuki was exerting on it.

 

“You really did choose a cock hungry whore,” Itsuki sounded clinical, and somehow that was even more embarrassing than if there was any emotion attached. “You know, you’re so polite, you should be thanking me for making you feel so good.”

 

Kuroko couldn’t find his voice. His vocal cords were strained with the effort of not letting out a sound.

 

“You heard him,” Hanamiya said, shaking Kuroko’s head gently from where he was holding on to Kuroko's pale blue hair. “Thank him for fucking you in the ass with a dildo.”

 

“Thank you,” Kuroko bit out.

 

Hanamiya slapped him.

 

"Thank you for what?" he prompted.

 

"Thank you for... ngh, for fucking my ass with a dildo!"

 

“Now say you’re a cock hungry whore,” Hanamiya continued, his eyes gleaming with a sadistic light.

 

Kuroko shook his head, blushing a little.

 

“If you want to come at all tonight, I think you should do what the Captain asks,” Itsuki said from behind Kuroko.

 

Kuroko felt the unbearable pressure drive into him again, methodically, too invasive but at the same time too slow for what he needed. His dick hurt from not being able to fill with blood, and he was a mess of confused hormones. He was turned on, he was scared for what was coming, he was embarrassed and a little turned on by how embarrassed he was, and humiliated by the fact that he desperately wished he could be hard and coming right now.

 

“Come on, say it and we’ll give you exactly what you need,” Hanamiya taunted Kuroko. “Say it.”

 

  
“I’m a cock hungry whore,” Kuroko said dully, more to get Hanamiya’s hand out of his hair than anything. The sooner this moved along, the sooner he would be free, right?

 

And he wanted this to end as soon as possible. Kuroko refused to imagine that he felt any other kind of way about this.

 

  
“What’s that? I didn’t hear you.”

 

Kuroko stayed silent as the dildo drove even deeper into him on a particularly hard thrust. His hips were forced forward with the movement, but his body was held still by the Kirisaki Daiichi players.

 

“Furuhashi, did you hear him say it?”

 

“No, Captain.”

 

“That’s what I thought. Come on little phantom, tell us what you really need.”

 

Kuroko shut his eyes tight, embarrassment making his face feel warm and his stomach churn.

 

“I’m a cock hungry who-ore.”

 

His voice jumped up a notch in volume as Itsuki sped up. The dildo was pounding rhythmically in and out of his ass, squelching as it rubbed against the lube.

 

“That wasn’t so hard,” Hanamiya said, releasing Kuroko's hair and finally letting his head fall. “Come on Itsuki, you’ve got a bit longer and then we’ll pass him along.”

 

It felt like forever before Itsuki pressed the dildo deep inside Kuroko and then drew away, wiping his hands on a towel from the pile on the edge of the room. Kuroko saw the movement out of the corner of his eye and couldn’t help but applaud the practicality of the whole thing. These assholes certainly were prepared. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Kuroko registered that meant they had probably done this before.

 

The next down the line was Seto, who merely picked up one of the papers on the top and unfurled it.

 

“You have to suck every dick in the room,” Seto said, smiling. “I guess this means you start with mine, pet. Have you ever sucked a dick before?”

 

Kuroko shook his head.

 

“Well, now’s your chance to learn,” Seto replied. “Come here.”

 

Kuroko moved towards Seto, the dildo in his ass pressing up against him with every move.

 

Seto pulled his dick out of his pants. Kuroko couldn’t help but stare at the size and girth of it.

 

How was that going to fit in his mouth?

 

“You start by licking it,” Seto said, almost gently as the others laughed at Kuroko's confusion. Kuroko did as he was told.

 

It didn’t taste like anything really. It was a little musky but mostly Kuroko just smelled soap. He had figured the team must have showered before coming over to retrieve their spoils of victory from Seirin and it seemed like he was right. How considerate.

 

“Lick the head just like that – ah, gently, gently-”

 

Seto’s hands fisted in his hair, but Kuroko kept on moving his tongue around the head of Seto’s penis, getting used to the sensation.

 

“Now up and down,” Seto told Kuroko, softly moving the other athlete’s head down. Kuroko obeyed the direction, moving his mouth down to suck a wet, artless line down the bottom of Seto’s shaft.

 

“Ah now you can use your hands too,” Seto moaned. Above Kuroko he threw back his head from the sensation, his hips canting gently upwards. His hands moved to Kuroko’s guiding the other boy down to his balls.

 

Seto’s larger hands framed Kuroko’s, moving over them and guiding Kuroko as he explored the other boy’s dick.

 

“Go back to the top,” Seto said, his voice rough and hoarse. Kuroko obeyed, taking the tip of Seto’s dick in his mouth again.

 

“Open your mouth wide and move down,” Seto continued. Kuroko did as he was ordered. He felt Seto’s dick press against the back of his throat, and gagged around the length. Seto’s hand held his head in place by the hair.

 

“Just breathe through your nose,” he said, pulling back a little. “And don't you dare bite down or I'll pull every tooth out of your skull I swear to god.”

 

He stayed there for a while, his dick just resting inside of Kuroko’s mouth, before he started moving again.

 

“Use your tongue,” he ordered.

 

Kuroko did the best he could. His lips were wet with spit and he could feel it dripping down his chin and in a line down Seto’s balls. The other man was moving his hips faster and faster, his thrusts less controlled with every swipe.

 

“Ah, I’m going to – suck on it just like that, just there – Ah!”

 

Kuroko felt the other boy ejaculate warm sperm into his mouth. He tried to draw away but Seto held his head still.

 

“Swallow it all,” he said. His voice was stern and commanding.

 

Kuroko tried his best, but when he finally drew away from Seto’s limp dick, a line of bitter ejaculate slipped out of his mouth and down his chin, along the line of drool.

 

“Let me get that for you.”

  
Seto reached out a hand and wiped away the drool before pushing his fingers back into Kuroko’s mouth, ordering the boy to suck on them.

 

Kuroko closed his eyes and did as he was told.

 

“That was so hot,” Hara said.

 

“Told you I picked a good one,” Hanamiya bragged again. “He’s an obedient little bitch. I’ll bet that’s why those Miracles kept him around for so long.”

 

If he’d been looking for the line that would make Kuroko react, it was that. Kuroko turned, ready to hit the other boy as his rage sparked, but Seto held him back.

 

“No no, we’re not going to fight,” he said. “Besides, you still have a lot more dick to suck.”

 

Kuroko phased out a little after that. He didn’t think his mouth would ever be clean of the bitter, slightly salty taste of come. The smell of sweat and arousal filled his nose so thoroughly that he thought he might never smell anything else again.

 

His ass ached inside and out. The dildo pressed up against him, keeping him wide open. When it was Furuhashi’s turn, the dead eyed boy yanked at the dildo in Kuroko's ass a few times, making Kuroko yelp.

 

His dick hurt from being confined for so long. He didn’t know if it was a blessing or a curse that he didn’t have to worry about being aroused by what was going on.

 

His jaw ached.

 

At long last, Hanamiya pulled Kuroko onto his dick. He didn’t wait for Kuroko to adjust to the size or the intrusion. He bucked up into the phantoms mouth repeatedly, forcing his dick far up into Kuroko’s throat. Kuroko choked and sputtered, but Hanamiya didn’t give an inch.

 

At long last he came with a deep groan.

 

Kuroko swallowed down the mixture as best he could, trying not to gag on the salty taste.

 

When he was done, Hanamiya pushed Kuroko away and neatly tucked his dick away, grinning with languid pleasure.

 

“Nice draw Seto,” he said. “Furuhashi?”

 

“Wait a second,” Seto said suddenly.

 

“Ugh, what is it?” Hanamiya demanded.

 

“It says every dick,” Seto said seriously.

 

Hanamiya paused.

 

“Eh?”

 

“Captain, the slip says every dick, and there’s still a dick that hasn’t gotten sucked.”

 

“That’s very true,” Hanamiya admitted, eyeing Kuroko thoughtfully. “I wonder…”

 

Kuroko did not like the way Hanamiya was looking at him through lidded eyes. The Kirisaki Daiichi captain was already lazily stroking his cock through his boxers thinking about it, which was Kuroko’s first sign that this was indeed going the direction he desperately hoped it wasn’t.

 

“I wonder how well your team trains on flexibility,” Hanamiya said lightly. “Seto, you drew the challenge, why don’t you help out our phantom here?”

 

“Gladly, captain,” Seto said. He shifted forwards, moving lithely back towards Kuroko.

 

“Alright, come on,” Seto said, facing Kuroko. “Legs apart, let’s go.”

 

Kuroko was helpless as Seto maneuvered his legs like he was a doll, spreading them as far as they would go. The dildo in his ass kept going deeper, driving against his prostate and Kuroko was so close to just screaming out.

 

Seto moved so that he was behind Kuroko, giving the entire team a view of the boy, half bent over, legs spread wide.

 

“Do we need to take off the cage?” Seto asked.

 

“Well, it would be a shame if the phantom couldn’t even enjoy being broken,” Hanamiya said sympathetically. Then he snorted. “As if I’d say that. Let him torture himself for a bit. I’ll decide when he’s done.”

 

“Whatever you say,” Seto said cheerfully, and then pushed his hands down on Kuroko’s shoulder blades.

 

“Come on phantom, lean forward,” he encouraged. “Get those lips around that little dick of yours. It's cute, kind of like a girl's clit."

 

"Everyone here knows for a damn fact you've never seen a girl's clit," Hanamiya drawled, even as Kuroko felt the shaming words twist like molten lava in his lower gut. His hips twitched up towards him. 

 

To Kuroko’s utter amazement, with a particularly hard shove, Seto forced his face into contact with the top of his dick.

 

He was so surprised that he froze for a moment.

 

“Come on, suck it.”

 

Kuroko reached out with his tongue and touched the head of his dick. He was acutely aware of all the eyes on him, of the burn in his thighs, of the rough fabric of the carpet against his still sore ass.

 

“Holy shit,” Itsuki said, groaning. “Shit, shit. Shit. I'm gonna blow again just watching this."

 

Kuroko heard a few of the other athletes moaning as Seto placed a firm hand on the back of Kuroko’s head, and pushed him down onto his own dick.

 

It was the weirdest experience Kuroko had ever encountered. His hips were twitching violently, shaking as his lips parted around the head of his penis. His mouth felt numb from the sheer number of dicks he had sucked that day, and the metal clanked against his teeth.

 

“Damn, Seto, I know I’m a genius but you’re damn brilliant,” Hanamiya praised him. Seto chuckled.

 

“Should we take mercy on him captain?”

 

“Ah let the cock slut go a little longer without blowing his load,” Hanamiya said. “We can satisfy him when we’re ready for the next round.”

 

Kuroko’s heart plummeted, and he closed his eyes against the wash of fear and humiliation.

 

He wondered if it was too much to hope that this was all just one extremely intense, detailed nightmare, and he would wake up before long.

 

…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can thank my roommate for this sin going up tonight its been a rough week in law school hell
> 
> In other news, the #Put3DicksUpKurokosAss Squad should reevaluate their understanding of the elasticity of the human anus because @becca NO go look up the word anal prolapse theres a REASON we talk about what doesn't go in someones ass jfc


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh, sorry for the delay. My roommate helped me get the inspiration to finish off this chapter, which was one kink short of complete since the last chapter was published, I'm just a lazy shit. Happy pornmas folks!  
> #ItsNotThreeDicksButYou'llTakeItAndLikeItAnyway

 

...

 

It felt like forever had passed by the time Kuroko was allowed to sit up. Gasping for air and stretching as much as he could, Kuroko shut his eyes, trying to block this experience out of his mind.

 

“Furuhashi,” Hanamiya’s voice cut through Kuroko’s blank darkness, grabbing Kuroko's arm, and Kuroko’s breath hitched. His eyes flew open and a noise of protest came out of his throat.

 

“Yes.” Furuhashi grunted as Kuroko squirmed in Hanamiya’s grip.

 

“Now now,” Hanamiya chided, running a hand through Kuroko’s hair, almost gently. “Shush, or I’ll gag you.”

 

Kuroko stilled as he heard Furuhashi rummaging around inside the jar.

 

“Shibari,” Furuhashi grunted. “Come on.”

 

Hanmiya set Kuroko sitting up while Furuhashi pulled a length of rope out of a drawer.

 

“You gonna fight me when I take these off?” Hanamiya asked, stroking the leather cuffs on Kuroko’s wrists. “Because I would love that.”

 

Kuroko took one look at Hanamiya, and then glanced at the five strong basketball players, all of whom could outrun and outgun him. He wouldn’t stand a chance.

 

Kuroko shook his head.

 

“That’s almost disappointing,” Hanamiya sighed. “Oh well.”

  
Kuroko stayed still as the restraints were unbuckled. He had hoped Hanamiya would see his way clear of removing the cage around his cock, but Hanamiya just ran a head over the tip of dick, smiling as Kuroko cried out from the heady, almost painful pleasure.

 

“You are delicious,” Hanmiya said, sucking on Kuroko’s neck. Kuroko instinctively let his head fall to the side as the older student sucked and bit on his neck.

 

“Alright Furuhashi, do your worst.”

 

Furuhashi nodded. He walked towards Kuroko, exuding authority.

 

“Down,” he said, pushing Kuroko’s head down to the floor. Kuroko went, unresisting.

 

Furuhashi pulled a silk cloth around Kuroko’s eyes and tied it tightly behind his head, cutting off the dim light and the other basketball players around them.

 

“Just relax,” Furuhashi said, running a hand down Kuroko’s spine. Kuroko flinched.

 

Furihashi ran soft rope around Kuroko’s neck. Gently, he pulled it down Kuroko’s back and looped it. Kuroko couldn’t feel or see what was happening, but as Furuhashi wound the rope, he could feel his arms being constructed, and his wrists pulled behind his back. Furihashi sat him up a little to connect the lines of rope around his front.

 

The rope sat, heavy and dominating, across Kuroko’s skin. It was tight enough to bind, and bind hard. Kuroko couldn’t have struggled even if he wanted to. The rope against his throat was just enough pressure that if he relaxed too much, he would choke himself.

 

It was a very effective restraint.

 

Kuroko felt his legs being twisted up behind him, and he felt a moment of panic. He twisted in the ropes, fighting for leverage, but he couldn’t even twist out of Furuhashi’s grip.

 

“Let me go!”

 

Kuroko’s first real protest of the evening was met with a sharp smack to his burning ass, reminding him of Hanamiya's heavy handed spanking not so long ago.

 

“Pass me the gag,” Hanamiya said, far away, and Kuroko felt something metal shoved between his teeth. He tried to bite the intruding fingers but the metal held his mouth wide open, pulling his lips far apart. Without the aid of his sight, Kuroko didn't have any way of avoiding the contraption.

 

“It’s a spider gag,” Hanamiya told Kuroko conversationally, running one finger down his cheek. “You brought this on yourself, you know. I told you this is what would happen if you mouthed off and here we are. It's like you don't trust me or something.”

 

Kuroko turned his head away from Hanamiya, feeling the rope dig into his neck, and Hanamiya laughed.

 

“Almost done, Furuhashi?”

 

“Yeah,” Furuhashi said shortly. “Just a second.”

 

Kuroko felt his legs secured behind him. The strain in his body was becoming unbearable.

 

“Got some more rope?” Furuhashi laughed, and Kuroko groaned into the open mouth gag. He could feel drool beginning to slide out of his mouth.

 

Kuroko was ignored. He heard movement around him, and felt ropes being tucked into the knots already binding him, and then without warning, he was hoisted into the air.

 

Kuroko shouted. Drool ran down the length of his chin. He tried to move but Furuhashi was faster, binding Kuroko in midair with a line of ropes running from floor to ceiling.

 

Kuroko suspected that Hanamiya probably had hooks installed in his ceiling. The guy was that kind of pervert for sure.

 

“Nice one,” Hara chirped. A hand came and ran over Kuroko’s bicep. “You really are an artist.”

 

Kuroko tried to flinch away from the hands stroking his skin, pinching his nipples, rubbing at his ass and pressing against the vibrator there. His breath came in sharp pants.

 

“He’s all messy,” Seto said critically. “How pathetic.”

 

Kuroko could feel his face burning.

 

“Let’s get drinks and admire the art,” Hanamiya said. “I could use some revving up before the next round.”

 

“Wanna watch me jerk him off?” Itsuki asked. “We want him more relaxed for what’s coming, don’t we?”

 

“Sure, sure,” Hanamiya said. Kuroko heard the sounds of beer bottle tops coming off, and glass clinking together. Hands returned to touch his dick, slowly unbinding it from its prison.

 

“Turn on the vibe,” someone shouted, and Kuroko cried, his body jerking as he tried to fuck himself on the vibrator.

 

“How desperate,” Hanamiya chuckled. “I knew if we broke him, he’d be amazing. He's so hungry for dick he'd do anything."

 

Itsuki’s strong hand wrapped around Kuroko’s penis. Kuroko cried out in pain – it hurt so much but it felt so good, and all he wanted was release. He had gone from totally flaccid to rock goddamn hard in a matter of seconds, the pent up sensations pooling in his gut bursting forward in a wave of pleasure. Hanamiya's rough treatment had turned him on beyond belief, and here was the evidence, full mast in Itsuki's hand.

 

_Please please please please…_

 

He couldn’t think past the need to orgasm.

 

“It looks like he’s caught in a web with all of this,” Hara called out. “Furuhashi, that really does look amazing.”

 

“Thank you,” Furuhashi said shortly, from the other side of the room. He sounded pleased with himself.

 

“Focus on my voice,” Itsuki said, leaning close to Kuroko. “You’re ours for the night. You belong to us, and you’re going to be our toy. We’re gonna fuck you up so good, and leave you hurting for days. And when we’re done with you, you’re gonna be wrecked _forever._ We’re going to fuck you so deep you can’t breathe, so deep you’re never going to be able to get off on it normally ever again. Understand? We're going to rub you so deep you'll come back and beg us to do whatever we want to you just so you can rub one out."

 

Kuroko could imagine it too, weeks from now so frustrated at not being able to get himself off falling to his knees and begging Hanamiya to slap him, to bruise him, to hurt him all over again - 

 

Itsuki’s hand sped up as he jerked Kuroko off, and Kuroko cried out as he came, his body flushing with pleasure deep inside his gut.

 

Kuroko’s head hung forward with shame. He lay there, suspended, caught in the web of ropes. The pleasure subsiding, all he could feel was guilt. He felt a little hollowed out, realizing what he was getting off on.

 

He could hear the others drinking and joking around him. Sometimes one of them would come up and play with him, taking advantage of the fact that he literally could not move where he was suspended. They must have had a few bottles by the time Hanamiya quietly ordered Furuhashi to take Kuroko down and remove his blindfold and gag.

 

After that, Kuroko just lay sprawled where they left him. The circle on the floor reformed, and the jar of prompts was located and handed to the next member of the Kirasaki Daiichi team.

 

“Hara, what have you got?”

 

Kuroko could barely expend the energy to look at where the lavender haired basketball player was sitting.

 

Hara was grinning.

 

“You have the knives?” he asked.

 

Hanamiya nodded. There was a dangerous glint in his eyes.

 

“Yeah, second drawer on the left. Hold on.”

 

Hanamiya buckled the wrist cuffs around Kuroko’s wrists again, and quickly tied them to a hook in the ceiling.

 

Kuroko didn’t resist as Hanamiya cuffed Kuroko’s feet and pulled them apart.

 

“Hara had recovered the knifes, and was standing in front of Kuroko.

 

“Shhh,” Hara said, twisting one of the knives so that it would catch the glint of the light along the sharp edge.

 

Kuroko jerked just once, but gave up the fight as futile.

 

“You told my team you wouldn’t hurt me,” he tried.

 

Hanamiya laughed.

 

“I told them I wouldn’t maim you, there’s a difference,” he said. “Hara, it’s your show.”

 

Hara was fully erect as he walked up to Kuroko.

 

“There fully sterile,” he said. “Don’t be afraid of me, little phantom. The pain is so sharp that you won’t feel anything except pleasure.”

 

Kuroko seriously doubted that.

 

Hara gently ran the knife over Kuroko’s nipples, circling them and making them pert from the stimulation. He ran the knife down Kuroko’s abdomen, right towards his cock. Kuroko went stiff with fear.

 

“Don’t worry, this part of you is cute,” Hara cooed, kneeling down and licking Kuroko’s spent dick.

 

The basketball player stood, and continued running the knife across Kuroko’s body, deciding where to cut.

 

Kuroko had no warning when the first cut came across his collarbone. He gasped.

 

Hara chuckled.

 

The next few cuts were short and shallow. Hara pulled the knife back to smear the blood across Kuroko’s body, making spiraling patterns.

 

The knife made its way up Kuroko’s arm, to his bicep, and then up to the delicate muscles in his lower arm.

 

“These are the muscles you use for those incredible passes, right?” Hara asked. “If I cut just here, you would be even less than an ordinary basketball player. You would be nothing at all.”

 

Kuroko cried out, real tears forming in his eyes.

 

“Hara.”

 

Hanamiya’s order made Hara sigh.

 

“Okay,” he said, moving on without any further complaint. Kuroko felt a flood of relief.

 

Hara knelt again, holding his knife against Kuroko’s thighs.

 

“Oooh, these are lovely,” he murmured, sucking on the dip in Kuroko’s thigh. He bit down hard.

 

Then Hara switched to the other leg, tonguing his way down the inside of Kuroko’s thigh, littering it with bite marks. He licked and bit, licked and bit.

 

Kuroko was floating in a haze of pain and pleasure. His eyes closed. His head fell back. He moaned.

 

He couldn’t do anything other than just _take_ whatever Hara wanted to do with him.

 

“That’s it, just let go sweet phantom,” Hara whispered into the hollow of Kuroko’s knee. He held the knife up under his lips.

 

“One deep cut right here,” he whispered, his breath tickling the sensitive skin there, “and you would never play basketball again.”

  
Kuroko couldn’t even feel the fear that overwhelmed his brain. He’d been so high on contestant alert that the sense of DANGER DANGER DANGER was merging with the feeling of intense pleasure. He’d never felt anything like this before.

 

Hara slashed.

 

Kuroko screamed.

 

It took him almost thirty seconds to realize that the cut was shallow and thin, nowhere deep enough to cause serious damage.

 

“Maybe next time,” Hara said regretfully. “But it _would_ be a shame to leave you with no memories of what we did here tonight.”

 

Kuroko was screaming again as Hara bit the knife deep into the skin of his inner thigh. He could tell it was cutting deeper and more painfully than it had before. It burned.

 

Kuroko felt like his body was on fire. He couldn’t escape the pain, danger and fear and adrenaline morphing with physical pleasure into a cocktail of chemical reactions that were making him high of his own situation.

 

And then Hara was done, licking at the blood on Kuroko’s thigh. Kuroko looked down, and could see blood dripping down Hara’s chin.

 

“I always get the best draws,” he said, and winked.

 

“What’d you write?” Hanamiya asked, coming closer and peering at the blood-covered thigh.

 

“It says Kirisaki Daiichi, Captain,” Hara said proudly, tracing the kanji he’d carved there. “He’ll never escape what we’ve done to him here.”

  
Hanamiya chuckled.

 

“Alright, alright,” he said. “We’ve got one more. Little phantom, you up for the challenge?”

 

Kuroko raised his head. His pupils were fully dilated, his expression entirely blissed out.

 

“Ooh, Captain, he’s almost there,” Hara said.

 

“Yeah, yeah I reckon he is,” Hanamiya said, tracking Kuroko’s cheek. “You’ll be a good little slut for us, won’t you?”

 

Kuroko didn’t even react.

 

“Hiroshi, you want the last say?” Hanamiya said. “Before mine, anyway?”

 

Hiroshi nodded, his mouth set in a thoughtful line.

 

He reached into the jar and pulled out a slip of folded paper. He unfolded it.

 

“Captain, do you still have the stuff to do this?” Hiroshi asked. Hanamiya peered at the paper and then at Kuroko.

 

“Fuck yeah I do,” he said, sounding extremely turned on and a little breathless. “Where you gonna do it?”

 

“I’ll think about it. Get me set up?”

 

“Seto, set Hara up,” Hanamiya ordered, watching with intense eyes as Hiroshi approached his prey.

 

He looked like a spider, closing in on his dinner.

 

“Little phantom’s gonna get pierced,” he said softly to Kuroko. He ran a hand gently over Kuroko’s nipples, tugging and twisting until they were pert little peaks.

 

“These would be nice,” he said. “Very obvious, but nice.”

 

The basketball player raised his head and licked at Kuroko’s ear. Kuroko shuddered, hypersensitive and over stimulated as it was.

 

“Oooh, or I could give you something anyone would see all the time, and know who you belonged to. Would you like that? We could even put in a spider, just to make extra sure everyone knows you're our property."

 

Kuroko shook his head, but it was clear he was no longer even processing everything being done to him.

 

Hiroshi considered and discarded the idea of a bellybutton piercing, and knelt down. The phantom’s dick was completely hard again, revived by adrenaline and the handling of the Kirasaki Daiichi team.

 

“I’ll make you feel so good,” Hiroshi told Kuroko. “I'll get you so high you’ll never come down again. I’ll keep you just like that all the time, always ready for my dick, always ready to go.”

 

“Damn Hiroshi, you got a mouth on you,” Itsuki commented as Hiroshi ran hands over Kuroko’s legs, bringing up goosebumps as he traced the bruises and cuts Hara and the others had left there. The faint imprint of Furuhashi’s intense bondage remained carved into Kuroko’s skin.

 

“Beautiful,” Hiroshi declared, ignoring Itsuki. He ran just a fingertip up Kuroko’s dick and Kuroko arched and cried.

 

“He’s so thirsty for it,” Hiroshi laughed. “I’d give you a line of pretty piercings all the way up, little phantom, leave no doubt who you belonged to.”

 

“Oi, Hiroshi, you ready or what?”

 

“Don’t rush art, shithead,” Hiroshi said. “Alright, I’m ready. Bring it here.”

 

“Get it yourself,” Seto replied.

 

Hiroshi grumbled, but walked over to pick up the kit. He pulled over a chair and laid the kit out on the chair.

 

“Got ice in the freezer?” he asked Hanamiya. Hanamiya nodded.

 

Hiroshi vanished and returned holding a cube of ice. He ran it up Kuroko’s abdomen, making it shiver, before holding it to his right nipple. He circled it repeatedly, rubbing it until the entire area of Kuroko’s chest was numb.

 

With deft fingers, Hiroshi pulled out the piercing needle and the ring that he would be marking the phantom with. He tugged Kuroko’s nipple out and without a second of hesitation, pulled it through.

 

Kuroko cried, but it was equal parts pleasure and pain. Hiroshi settled the ring into place and dabbed at the blood on Kuroko’s chest before vanishing again, only to appear with another cube of ice.

 

“Gotta make it even,” he said with an evil smile before repeating the process. Kuroko hummed, lost to the world. He could barely even keep his eyes open. Hiroshi pushed the second ring through Kuroko’s left nipple.

 

Kuroko moaned lowly at this, but he didn’t cry. He was still hard, through it all.

 

“Good boy, good boy, taking it like a champion,” Hiroshi said. “That’s my good little slut. Won’t you say it for me? Say you’re daddy’s little slut.”

 

Kuroko’s lips moved and he mumbled something. Hiroshi pulled gently on one of Kuroko’s new nipple rings and Kuroko sobbed as the pain seemed to dug directly at his cock.

 

“Say you’re daddy’s little slut,” Hiroshi ordered in an angry, deep tone, the first time he’d used that voice with Kuroko.

 

Kuroko heaved a breath.

 

“I’m daddy’s little slut,” he said. Hiroshi grinned.

 

“Yeah, yeah you are,” Hiroshi said, sounding very pleased.

 

“Good job man,” Hanamiya said, walking up. “You’ve been practicing. These look amazing.”

 

Hiroshi smiled back. He tweaked one of Kuroko’s nipples, watching him react, before gently thumbing Kuroko’s cock.

 

“This kid is ready to blow,” he said. “Captain, I think he’ll just about do anything you want him to.”

 

Hanamiya clapped Hiroshi on the back.

 

“Oh Yamazaki,” he said. “That was always how this night was going to end.”

 

Kuroko just moaned.

 

...

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas sinners, I waited to give you your present until after Santa came to give you one more day off the naughty list. Have a good holiday! <3

…

Kuroko barely registered being let down from his bondage. He made to get up, but the jerky movement pulled at the various injuries he’d received, and he groaned, falling back down to the floor.

 

“Ah ah, you still have one more penalty to finish and then you’ve paid off your team’s debt to us,” Hanamiya said. “Just lay back and take a breather.”

 

Kuroko wanted this over as soon as possible. He was not interested in taking a breather.

 

His dick throbbed insistently, reminding Kuroko of another serious problem.

 

He was so turned on he could hardly breathe.

 

“For this last challenge, all you need to do is successfully convince one of us to fuck you.”

 

Through a haze of pleasure, Kuroko wasn’t sure what Hanamiya was getting at, or why this was meant to be difficult. He should have trusted that the evil glint in the other basketball player’s eye meant no good.

 

“Whoever gives in first spends a week as the team bitch,” Hanamiya continued, and _oh, so that’s what the game was._ Kuroko felt his stomach sink through the floor.

 

“Phantom, you’re gonna have to get pretty debased and lewd to make it worth one of their whiles,” Hanamiya continued. “Let me see you beg us to scratch that itch of yours and touch that slutty dick of yours.”

 

Kuroko knew what Hanamiya wanted, what they were all waiting for. He was desperate enough to do whatever he needed to do to chase his release, and at this point he had been so debased he couldn’t even feel any shame about it.

 

He was turned on and shamed and turned on by being shamed and it was all he could do not to groan. He let his hand fall down to his dick but as soon as he touched himself, he felt his arm being wrenched behind his back.

 

“Do it without jerking it,” Hanamiya whispered into the back of Kuroko’s neck before releasing the smaller basketball player, “or I’ll tie your hands behind your back and trust me, pathetic only turns on most of these guys so far.”

 

Kuroko patiently waited for Hanamiya to let his hand go.

 

“I understand, he said.”

 

Hanamiya grinned, and backed up.

 

“Just as long as you’re aware,” he said.

 

Kuroko made eye contact with Itsuki. He could hear the other man’s words from earlierstill ringing in his head like a bell, and he knew how to make Itsuki break.

 

Slowly, Kuroko reached out and took Itsuki’s hand. Itsuki didn’t protest as Kuroko brought the hand up to his lips.

 

He licked up Itsuki’s hand, to the very tip of his first finger, and then slowly shoved it into his own mouth.

 

Itsuki shuddered as Kuroko enveloped his fist two fingers, then three.

 

“Fuck,” he hissed, and Kuroko could see that the other man was hard.

 

With a wet pop, he pulled himself free from Itsuki’s hand, and spread out the other man’s fingers.

 

“Hurt me, Itsuki,” Kuroko said in a low voice. He guided Itsuki’s hand to his own throat, never looking away from him. “I need it. If you don’t I can’t come, I need you to hold me down and make me come. I need you Itsuki. Hurt me. Hurt me however you want just hurt me.”

 

Itsuki’s pupils were fully blown out.

 

“Fuck me so deep I can’t come on anyone’s dick but yours,” Kuroko said, delivering the fatal blow.

 

He felt Itsuki’s hand tighten, and his own fell away.

 

Victory.

 

“Ah fuck, sorry Captain, I’ll pay the price for it.”

 

“You know you will,” Hanamiya said with a voice full of vicious promise.

 

“Fucking worth it,” Itsuki said, and he wrapped both hands around Kuroko’s throat, pushing him down to the floor.

 

“I’ll give you what you need, pretty phantom,” Itsuki said softly. “Don’t worry about that.”

 

His hands tightened again, and Kuroko thought he was going to pass out, when both of Itsuki’s hands pulled away. He coughed, gasping for air, and nearly missed as Itsuki pushed his burning legs up by his shoulders and guided his dick right into Kuroko.

 

Kuroko screamed at the sensation of being filled.

 

“That’s right baby, cry fro me,” Itsuki coaxed. He pushed in deep and hard, and his hands were back around Kuroko’s throat, using that grip as leverage. “Every time you close your eyes, you’ll see me. What do you think about that?”

 

Somewhere beyond the haze of pleasure maybe Kuroko would have been disgusted but he couldn’t think past the pleasure that was making his entire body feel like it was on fire.

 

Itsuki was extremely fit, as evidenced by the fact that he kept up a brutal, almost mechanical pace. Kuroko felt his arms falling limply by his sides. He tried to breathe in, but couldn’t around Itsuki’s fingers blocking his throat.

 

“You’re gonna come just from my dick and my fingers around my neck, aren’t you?” Itsuki asked. “Whore.”

 

And he was right. Kuroko was still hard. He could feel himself almost ready to burst, and Itsuki smirked, pulling back and loosening his hands so Kuroko could take a breath.

 

“Not until I’m ready though,” he said.

 

And then he went right back to it.

 

Kuroko could hear the others surrounding them, moving, fucking each other. Some of them spoke to Itsuki, but he was too far gone to process what they were saying. Some of them might have been talking to him, but Kuroko couldn’t tell.

 

He was totally lost, his entire world narrowed down to the sensation of Itsuki’s dick in his ass, and the unrelenting grip of hands around his throat.

 

Just when Kuroko thought he was going to pass out again, Itsuki leaned in close.

 

“Come for me,” he ordered.

 

Kuroko did.

 

His vision and awareness whited out for a moment. He came too on the floor. He could still hear the sounds of rough fucking in the background.

 

“So worth it.”

 

Itsuki was a few feet away, a bottle in his hand as he watched intently while Seto directed a leashed Hara to suck his dick.

 

Kuroko was only now gaining some control over his hands.

 

“Captain, what time is it?” Itsuki called, and Kuroko saw Hanamiya step into view.

 

“Four or so,” he replied, looking down at Kuroko. There was something in his hand, but Kuroko couldn’t see what it was.

 

If it was a threat, Kuroko was too spent to care in all meanings of the phrase.

 

Hanamiya knelt down, pinning Kuroko where he was. Kuroko felt like he was floating, and he had no strength left to fight Hanamiya off as the older player made himself comfortable on Kuroko’s stomach.

 

“If you ever want these off, you’ll do what I say when I call,” Hanamiya said.

 

Kuroko didn’t register what was happening until he could feel Hanamiya tugging on his chest.

 

The bottoms of the rings slotted off, and had been replaced with a small lock, which Hanamiya closed with a tiny golden key. Kuroko reached up to stop Hanamiya from doing the same to his second nipple.

 

Hanamiya batted his hand away easily, and in short order, Kuroko was locked up.

 

“I’d wrap gauze around these to keep them from tearing when you play,” Hanamiya advised. “When they’re healed, some tape will work.”

  
“Brutal, Captain,” Itsuki said approvingly.

 

“Now Phantom, do you wanna sleep here for a few hours or do you want to go home?” Hanamiya asked. “I don’t care what you do but I’m done with you.”

 

“Home,” Kuroko rasped out.

 

Hanamiya shrugged.

 

“Suit yourself,” he said, puling out his phone and dialing.

 

“Oi, Iron Heart,” he said. “I’m sending your friend home. He’s in one piece, just like I agreed. Thanks for the fun.”

 

Hanamiya had snapped the phone shut before Kuroko could process what had happened.

 

“Now get the hell out of my apartment,” Hanamiya said, throwing Kuroko’s shirt and pants at his face.”

 

“Do I get my underwear?” Kuroko asked.

 

“No, that and your dignity are mine as a trophy. There’s an uber waiting for you outside, so get gone, you’re killing my boner.”

 

Kuroko dressed at lightning speed, pulling up his jacket over his shit, and shuffled painfully into his pants. He could feel the pain of his shit dragging against the new piercings.

 

“Getting gone,” Kuroko said. With the vaguely pleasant part of the evening over, Kuroko was just hurt. He was angry that he’d been turned on by how much he’d been hurt, and he wanted to wash the evidence of this encounter off his body and go home.

 

“And remember,” Hanamiya said, waving the gold key on it’s string in front of Kuroko’s face, “I have this, so if I text you, you answer. Got it?”

 

Kuroko nodded, glaring at Hanamiya.

 

Hanamiya patted the side of Kuroko’s face.

 

“Good. I’ll be in touch.”

 

“Thanks for the ride, pretty phantom,” Itsuki winked at Kuroko.

 

Kuroko held up his middle finger.

 

The ride back to his and Kagami’s apartment was intolerably long. Kuroko found himself drifting off despite the pain. He had been up all night, and he was exhausted.

 

He was just glad his clothes hid the worst of the evidence, just in case Kagami was still awake.

 

Kuroko’s injuries had about had enough time to reassert themselves. His muscles were stiff and pained from where they had been overstretched. The cuts were scabbing over and hurt as the skin was irritated.

 

All Kuroko could focus on as he climbed up the stairs was the pain.

 

Kuroko opened the door to the apartment he’d shared with Kagami since they started at University together. The team banner for their school basketball team was hanging in the hall across from the door. It was obnoxiously colorful in Kuroko’s face.

 

He could see that there was a light on in the living room.

 

“Hey Kagami,” he called wearily. His intention was to keep his head straight forward, not let himself get drawn into a pity fest by Kagami – or worse, demands for answers as to what happened.

 

No matter how shit he felt, Kuroko wasn’t going to answer those.

 

Unfortunately, he hadn’t counted on Kagami calling for backup. As he passed the living room, he realized that there were almost a dozen people in their apartment who really did not belong there at four in the morning.

 

“Hello people who do not live here,” Kuroko said dully. “I’m going to shower and go to bed.”

 

He didn’t think he could keep up the deception for very long under the pressure of multiple inquiries, and he wanted a shower.

 

Kiyoshi let out a wounded noise, some kind of half aborted apology as Kuroko passed.

 

“Thank you for being concerned,” Kuroko said once he reached the other side of the room. “I am fine. Please go home.”

 

“Kuroko-”

 

Riko’s voice was only partly as commanding as it ordinarily would have been, and Kuroko hated it. She was pitying him, and didn’t even know the half of it.

 

Kuroko grit his teeth.

 

“I am going to bed,” he repeated slowly. “I’ll see you at practice.”

 

…

 

Akashi woke to the sound of his phone buzzing. He looked down at the text from an unknown number. It was just one photo file.

 

Curious, he opened the picture and glared down at it. One eye flashed gold as he stared at the image that was clearly Kuroko, blindfolded, gagged, and bound suspended from the ground as though in a spider’s web.

 

He was going to kill someone.

 

...

 


End file.
